


By The Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Sex, bad words, i need more sashaham, leave reviews im thirsty, slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Abraham doesn't want to think about Sasha and the one time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Time

I  
Me and Eugene are on our way to checking out this factory shit, Dr. Fuckface thinks he can make bullets, that's cool and all, finally making himself useful. There's more walkers than I would've guessed, no problem, I've got this, woah, Ugly got way to close to the merchandise. It wouldn't really matter if he got me, but Sasha would've cleared this place by now.

II  
The Wolves. The Walls. The Walkers. Shit got real, real fast. Safety, get safe, get into a house. Sasha. Jimmy the lock. Watch your back. Where's Sasha? Duck and weave. Nearest house.Get in. Clear it. Check your surroundings. The group is prolly okay. They're smart. She's smart. Finally. Secure the door. Catch your breath and cover your ass.

III  
Rosita is a fine girl, damn fine, body like a Ticonderoga pencil and this ain't her first Rodeo. I let her ride me so my Dick the only thing that gotta function right. My head sure isn't. My hands go to caress her thighs, smooth, supple, firm just like Sasha, I feel my dick throb at the thought of having her like this, letting her have me. I sigh and figure Rosita don't give a damn.

I  
I can't do this anymore, Rosita is nice and all, but so are mullets and peach schnapps, just because something is nice and all doesn't mean its for me. I can't let her warm my bed when she won't warm my heart or mushy shit like that, and really, it's not fair.I'm not that big of a bag of dicks. "When I first met you, I thought you were the last woman on Earth. You're not." But I've found my last woman on Earth. I think that after Sasha, there will be no after, I'm not saying forever because there is no forever in this piss-hole. This is good. This will be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading.  
> Title from Mayday Parade's "Terrible Things".  
> I needed some Sasha/Abraham. Surely someone else ships it.
> 
> Sorry this is shit.


End file.
